This application is related to waste receptacles for motor vehicles, for example automobiles, and related methods of use.
People using motor vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, minivans, boats, and the like) frequently generate trash that needs to be disposed of. For example, people might have remains of a meal, or packaging thereof, or used tissues, that need to be disposed of. Frequently, such waste is either simply dropped on the vehicle's floor, or more desirably, placed in a trash receptacle inside the vehicle. Such trash receptacles may be a simple bag, or may be more elaborate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,533 to Satrom discloses a refuse bag for automobiles that is biased closed and is mounted under the glove compartment of a car. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,756 to Pranger, which shows a built-in drawer for receiving trash. While these approaches to motor vehicle waste containment have proven useful, they are not ideal for many circumstances. Indeed, two aspects that have proven difficult to deal with are odors that the waste may generate and removal/replacement of the waste receptacle. As such there remains a need for alternative waste receptacles for motor vehicles, and related methods of temporarily storing waste.